Quand mon esprit déraille en regardant le SdA
by Roudoudou
Summary: Un soir, alors que je regardais La Communauté . . . Voilà ce qui est sorti de mon esprit. Pas très passionnant, mais si vous passez par là . . .
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur :** Roudoudou  
  
**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est au génialissime Tolkien. A part peut-être les dérives de l'intrigue.  
  
**Résumé :** Un soir, alors que je regardais La Communauté . . . Voilà ce qui est sorti de mon esprit. Pas très passionnant, mais si vous passez par là . . .  
  
**Note de l'auteur :** C'est pas long, c'est peut-être pas drôle, et c'est la première fois que je poste. Les critiques sont les bienvenues, bonnes ou mauvaises.

**Quand mon esprit déraille en regardant le SdA, 1ère.**

****  
(Ca se passe durant le conseil d'Elrond à Imladris, quand ce dernier dit au reste des membres du conseil qu'il faut détruire l'Anneau.)  
  
_Gimli _: Qu'attendons-nous pour le faire ?? Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!  
Il donne un grand coup de hache sur l'anneau.  
  
_Une voix _: L'Anneau Unique j'écoute.  
  
_Gimli _: Hein ? C'est quoi ce truc ?  
  
_La voix _: Vous désirez entrer en contact avec le Mordor, ne quittez pas.  
  
Une musique résonne dans l'air pour faire patienter le conseil.  
  
_La voix_ : Vous vous trouvez sur le répondeur de l'Anneau Unique. Nous ne prenons en compte les appels que du mardi au vendredi de 8h à 10h, et de 14h à 16h, en dehors des jours fériés. Nos locaux sont ouverts à la même période.  
Mais vous pouvez toujours nous laisser un message avec vos coordonnées après le bip sonore. Nous vous recontacterons.  
Si vous avez de quelconques informations sur la découverte de l'Unique, merci de contactez Sauron au plus vite. Il y a une récompense à la clef. Nous vous promettons de ne pas vous torturer, ne pas décimer votre famille et ne pas vous garder prisonnier dans la forteresse.  
Sauron,  
Barad Dûr  
Mordor  
000.666.06.06  
BIP  
  
Gimli redonne un coup de hache sur l'Anneau pour arrêter l'appel.  
  
_Gimli :_ Bon, on en était où dans ce conseil ?  
  
**Note de Ludyvine :** njthhtjjjjj-tjjjjjjjtgjj,rr;r,rrr,,rfr,,,,r,t(rffffff!:;fffffffffffffff,gn,g,tkhfcdj,c  
**Note de Steamy :** A tous ceux dont la tête ressemble à : Oo ou alors à : oO suite à la lecture de la note de Ludyvine : il s'agit de ma fille de deux ans. Pas facile de corriger une fic avec sa poussinette sur les genoux... .

**Note de Roudoudou** : Merci beaucoup à Steamy d'avoir corrigé mes fautes !!!


	2. Quand mon esprit déraille en regardant l...

**Auteur** : Roudoudou 

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est moi, tout est au géniallissime Tolkien.

**Résumé** : Un soir, alors que je regardais La Communauté . . . Voilà ce qui est sorti de mon esprit. Pas très passionnant, mais si vous passez par là . . . Comme quoi, ça peut donner des résultats bizarres de regarder la Communauté dans un état d'esprit très très spécial...

**Note de l'auteur** : Je dédicace ce chapitre à Maxy pour qui j'ai écrit ces 2 ptits délires ! Gros b'sous à toi Oreilles pointues !!

**Quand mon esprit déraille en regardant le SdA, 2ème.**

(L'action se déroule dans les mines de la Moria après que Frodon se soit fait embrocher par la lance du troll des cavernes.)

"Et nous voici en directe des mines de la Moria, en compagnie de SuperHobbit , alias Frodo Baggins, qui vient de survivre à un coup de lance qui aurait pu transpercer un sanglier.

Rappelons que l'existence de Baggins n'a pas toujours été des plus roses. En effet, devenu orphelin prématurément lors de la noyade de ses parents, le jeune Frodo a été recueilli par le membre le plus bizarre de la famille Baggins, Bilbo. N'oublions pas l'aventure de son oncle qui l'a conduit tout droit au pied du Mont Solitaire avec 13 nains pour y déloger le dragon Smaug.

On peut penser que c'est à cause du drôle de comportement de son oncle que Frodo a décidé de commencer une carrière de super héros afin de sauver la Terre du Milieu des griffes de l'affreux Seigneur des Ténèbres Sauron en détruisant l'Anneau unique.

Et à l'instant, Frodo vient de prouver une nouvelle fois l'étendue de ses supers pouvoirs ! Oui mesdames et messieurs, il n'est pas mort !!! Récemment, il a également survécu à une blessure mortelle infligée par le Roi-Sorcier sur le Mont Venteux. N'est-il pas tout simplement extra-ordinaire ??"

"Psssssssssss !"

"Quoi ?"

"L'interview."

"Ben c'est bon, j'arrive. Deux secondes. Où e étais-je déjà ? Ah oui ! Ça me revient. Alors Monsieur Baggins, qu'est-ce que ça fait de se faire embrocher par la lance d'un troll des cavernes ? Qu'avez-vous ressenti à ce moment précis ? Frodo ! frodo baggins ! Où est-ce que vous allez ? Mais revenez, nous n'avons pas fini l'interview !"

"Bon, ben on remballe."

"Ok. C'était Rita Skeeter, votre journaliste préférée pour la Gazette des sorciers. La Gazette des sorciers ?? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là alors ??"


End file.
